<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Will you ask him? by uwillbeefound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427032">Will you ask him?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwillbeefound/pseuds/uwillbeefound'>uwillbeefound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Detroit: Evolution [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Connor and Tina try to help them, DE ArtFest, M/M, Mutual Pining, dumb idiots in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwillbeefound/pseuds/uwillbeefound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>De artfest day 21: mutual pining </p><p>Tina and Connor wonder why no one has figured this out yet - least for all the two people madly in love with each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor &amp; Upgraded Connor | RK900, Tina Chen &amp; Connor, Tina Chen &amp; Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Detroit: Evolution [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Will you ask him?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Day 21: mutual pining </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When are you going to ask him out?" Tina leant against the side in the department kitchen as Gavin heated some leftovers from the night before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know I'm not doing that." Gavin replied with a slightly annoyed sigh. He knew Tina wanted what was best but asking Nines out? It terrified him more than anything. Well almost anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, dude, he's never going to ask you." Tina replied before muttering something about the pair being useless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, what even makes you think he feels the same way?" Gavin replied, taking the food out the microwave and collecting a fork. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I have my sources...and eyes." Tina replied before collecting her coffee and leaving the room.and a slightly confused Gavin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello Connor." Nines looked up from his tablet, his LED turning back to blue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Nines," Connor replied, leaning against the side of the desk and looking towards Gavin in the other room "So, Reed?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines looked away from Connor and towards Gavin with a small smile "What about him?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When are you going to ask him?" Connor asked, looking over in amusement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ask him?" Nines faked ignorance, although he knew what Connor was asking. He supposed he couldn't hide it forever, especially not from a detective as good as Connor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have feelings for him, I don't know what you see in him but I see that." Connor replied "And from what i.knoe, he won't ask you first." He added. One thing he knew about Gavin was that he was more than a little emotionally...well simply not good at emotions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't give him anything he needs." Nines replied simply, copying the phrase he used on Zen!Gavin just that morning when he asked for the eighth time. "Now...I think we both have work to do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can offer him things." Connor replied "Companionship being the main thing." Connor replied, moving away to his workbench once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Officer Chen?" Connor walked up to Tina just before the end of the day as Nines and Gavin walked out of the department together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Connor, what's up?" Tina asked, looking over at the Android. They hadn't talked much, Tina was closer with Nines than Connor but more importantly, she was close to Gavin, one of the few people to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are close with Gavin Reed? Have you noticed what's going on between him and Nines?" Connor asked, looking over at the door briefly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh thank God, for a bunch of detectives I swear everyone here is blind." Tina replied, leaning on the table "Now tell.me everything you know." </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I'm on holiday so these are shorter and if I don't post on here or Instagram (space-and-crofters) than it's cause I ran out of time or 4G. </p><p>Thanks for reading! Any feedback is appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>